Naruto meets his dad
by Butterfly Yumi
Summary: what if Minato namikaze was still alive? What if naruto met him when he walks away from the village?... Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**My fist naruto fanfic tell me what you think!**

"talk"  
'thoughts'

The boy who was treated as an outcast became a boy who dared to dream. But on the inside he was an lonely and sad boy. This boy is called Naruto Uzumaki now 7 years old. No one was there for him no one who respected him. Every year around October 10th people where the worst he was an regular visitor of the Konaha hospital. Every time he thinks: 'Why am I still here? What am I doing here? Why don't I just leave?'. And with that thought he packed his back and left his home village. He didn't got far tough. He was stopped by a blond spiky haired man with beautiful sapphire eyes just like his own. The man reached his hand out at Naruto who started to protect him self as if he was about to be slapped or kicked. The man looked confused and said: "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you ". Naruto cried and asked: "Really, you're not lying are you?". The man saw all the cuts and bruises on Naruto's arms. "Oh My God, what happened to you?!". The man said.  
"Nothing!". Naruto said and run away.  
The man tried to stop him but he was to quick. The man used the flying thunder god no jutsu { yes the fourth hokage's jutsu!} he appeared in front of Naruto who bumped right into the man. "Don't worry I won't hurt you I just want to help you". Said the man." Why are you running away so fast anyway? Where are you from?" "I'm form Konaha" said Naruto. "and I'm running away because I don't want to get in the hospital again! ".  
"The hospital?! " Naruto started crying again.  
"Hè don't cry, what do you mean with: land in the hospital again?". Asked the man.  
"Well…. People in my village heat me for some reason I don't know and every year around my birthday people always throw rocks and kunai's at me. Said Naruto between his sobbeds.  
"Can I ask you a personal question?". Asked the man.  
"Sure" answered Naruto  
"what is your name?"  
"N…N…Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" Stoddert Naruto.  
'Naruto?!' Thought the man shocked.' Was he his son all this time without knowing? No wonder we look-a-like'.  
"hè you're alright?". Asked Naruto.  
"yeah, can I ask you an other question?". Asked the man.  
"eeehhh… sure" said Naruto.  
"Do you know who your parents are?". Asked the man  
"no"  
"well… I have something to tell you. You might get a little shocked when you hear it but you have the right to know. Okay.".  
"Okay"  
"Naruto………I'm your father.".  
*shocked* "but… w-why did they tell me that my parents were killed when the Kyuubi attacked." Asked naruto.  
"because I sealed the Kyuubi inside you and they told me that you died because of that I left the village. I couldn't handle the thought that I killed my only son".  
"you sealed the Kyuubi in me??...that means that you are" before Naruto could finish his sentence the man said. "The fourth hokage, yeah that's right".  
Naruto couldn't believe his ears.. the fourth hokage was his dad!.  
"what is your real name?" Naruto asked.  
"Minato.. Minato Namikaze". Answered Minato.  
"b-but my name is Uzumaki so how can you be my dad?"  
"I gave you your mothers name because I didn't want you to know that your farther did this to you. And because I was seen as a genius and I didn't want you to walk in my shadow. So that's why."  
"but that's all in the past now I'm coming home with you and you can have a happy life from now on.. how does that sound?" asked Minato and grinded just like Naruto used to.  
"yes!!!! I would love to I can finely can have a normal life!". Naruto jumped up and down enthusiastic.  
"okay then let's go and get ready for our new life!" Said Minato. And with that they walked back to Konaha and back to their new life.

**THE END!!!!  
if you want a part to just comment!  
and I'll think about it **


	2. Chapter 2

last time

"I gave you your mothers name because I didn't want you to know that your farther did this to you. And because I was seen as a genius and I didn't want you to walk in my shadow. So that's why."  
"but that's all in the past now I'm coming home with you and you can have a happy life from now on.. how does that sound?" asked Minato and grinded just like Naruto used to.  
"yes!!!! I would love to I can finely can have a normal life!". Naruto jumped up and down enthusiastic.  
"okay then let's go and get ready for our new life!" Said Minato. And with that they walked back to Konaha and back to their new life.

"Kushina! I'm home" Minato called  
" Oh hey swe…Minato who's that?"  
"This? This is Naruto"  
"No way you mean"  
"Yes he's it"  
"OMG Naruto I thought I lost you" Kushina said hugging him.  
"okey Kushina let him go you're suffocating him" Minato said.  
"sorry"  
"Hey what happened to your eye?"  
"Ow"* covering his eye* "some genin beat me up yesterday" Naruto said.  
"WHAT!! Why would they do that?!"minato and kushina said together.  
"It's because of the kiuuby inside of me. They always call me 'monster'and 'Demon'." Naruto sobbed  
"Where were you all those years Naruto" Kushina asked.  
"well first 2 years I was in an orphanage but they kicked me out. Since then I lived on the streed."Naruto said "Where were you two all those years?"  
" they told us you died when the Kiuuby was sealed inside of you so we run away to the whirlpool country after a wile we decided to come back to Konoha and that's when I found you running out of the village." Minato explained.  
"are you still the 4th Hokage?"  
"yes I am. I'm going to pick it up again. So you are 7 now right?"  
"yeah"  
"that means you gonna begin at the academy tomorrow right?"  
"Uh-hu"  
"great tat was one of my dreams!!! To see my son at the opening ceremony."  
"so you're ganna watch?"  
"sure of course!!!"  
* starts to cry*  
"hey, why are you crying?"  
"it's just because I'm happy. Happy because I'm not alone anymore." Naruto said. "I finally have a family"  
"It's late already lets get you to bed." Kushina said.  
"okey" Naruto said sleepy.

* 2 HOURS LATER*  
"He's beautiful isn't he?" Kushina whispered.  
"he is and from this day on we are a family again."


End file.
